Blue Moon
by babylove969
Summary: This story is a first for me it's about vampires and werewolves. This story is about a murder that turns into a serial killer and Morgan and his partner Jack has to solve the case. Reid goes through trying to understand what he is. Basically there's crime, drama, romance, and sex. It's better than the summary sounds.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Alright I had posted this in my Oneshot Collection for new stories that I am considering writing. I have changed a few things in this chapter so it is not the same as the one I had originally posted. I have been reading the fabulous author Keri Arthur. If you have not read anything from her I highly recommend it. She writes about werewolves and vampires. Her Riley Jenson series is fabulous it's got vampires, werewolves, crossbreeds, sex, mystery, crime and romance the novels are amazing. If you are into that type of thing you can always google her and find her website and check her out. In this story Reid is a crossbreed of a vampire and werewolf-Dhampire he is twenty-five. Morgan is his best friend and he is a werewolf who is eighty. Hotch is a vampire who is twelve hundred years old and his best friend is Rossi who is a werewolf who is one hundred and sixty. They all look like they do on the show for they age differently than humans. It all will be explained as the story goes along.**_

Blue Moon

The night was warm and the moon was out in all its glory. It was only half full, but the shine and glow that it provided for the city blow was wonderful. In the medium size city of River Creek you could find humans and nonhumans living within. They had gotten along on some level though the humans never would understand a werewolf's need for the moon dance. They couldn't help it, that week before the full moon before they were all forced into the change, that was their mating week. The men were all given infertility shots to control the population so they wouldn't over run the humans. It was a law put in place by the humans, but they didn't mind after all any wolf could have sex up to a hundred times in that week depending on the wolf's tolerance and control. Said wolf would also have multiple partners so the drug really didn't bother them it only made it so they didn't have to wear protection. Wolves didn't have to worry about STD's their system was built differently they didn't get sick as often as humans and such diseases simply didn't exist for them. It was the week of the full moon that always got the inner wolf howling for attention. That week there were always parties thrown in mansions for them to go to and mate with multiple partners in one night. To put it simply the week was like one long big orgy for a wolf, and it only got worse the closer to the full moon it got.

It was just around one, two and a half weeks after the last full moon. A young wolf was out for a stroll. He couldn't seem to get to sleep his body was just awake and ready to play. He was walking through the streets trying to find a piece of tail or to calm himself down so he could get some sleep. He was built even in his human shape he was a big man. He had dark brown hair, brown eyes and stood at six foot three and weighed close to one hundred and eighty pounds of muscle. He could handle himself in a fight if it ever came to one so walking around so late at night in a back alley was no concern for him. He was completely unaware of the golden eyes watching his every move. It was men like this that the watcher loved so much. They were over confident in themselves, they were always so ignorant and consumed with themselves that they never took the time to gather their surroundings. The watcher drew closer to his prey and just at the right moment the watcher attacked the unexpected man. It was a fight with teeth and fury, but the man was no match for the watcher and soon he laid there on the cold hard ground in a pool of his own blood dead.

It was just after two in the morning when Spencer finally entered his apartment that he shared with his best friend Derek. Derek was an eighty year old wolf who was brown or chocolate as his mates would say. He shaved his head and had deep brown eyes. He was just shy of six feet and weighed one hundred and ninety pounds of muscle. Needless to say Derek never had a problem finding a girl to mate with; Spencer swore he had a waiting list. He locked the door once he got in and saw that Derek was still in the living room waiting up for him it would seem. Spencer put his bag down and headed into the living room to see what was keeping his friend up. Derek looked over at Spencer as he approached. Spencer was a young pup only twenty-five years of age and he had already accomplished so much in his life. He had three doctorates plus two BA's, he held an IQ of one hundred and eight-seven and could read twenty thousand words per minute. To say that this man was a genius was an understatement. He was tall almost six feet, he only weighed if he was lucky one hundred and forty pounds, something that they had argued over in the past many times. Derek always thought he was too thin for his own good, but Spencer just blew it off time and time again. He had light brown hair that was cut short and messy looking and had mesmerizing hazel eyes that could trap anyone. Derek always called him pretty boy and that was simply, because it was true Spencer was very pretty and if Derek was gay he would have been all over Spencer from day one. Unlike Derek Spencer had trouble finding a mate, it had nothing to do with his looks and everything to do with his low self- esteem and intelligence. It was hard for him to find someone understanding and could keep up with his IQ. Most of the men that were interested in Spencer were jerks and only wanted to have sex with him never anything more. To this day he has only had one long term relationship. He had a few relationships here and there, but they never ended well and one was even abusive. That's how he ended up living with Derek to get away from his abuser, to this day he still receives gifts and letter from him and they broke up six months ago. Derek had told him that he would find him and take care of it; the problem was it was almost impossible to find him it was like he fell off the earth.

"How was work?" Derek asked his friend. It wasn't often that Derek would stay up and wait for Spencer to get home. It was just recently he could tell that Spencer wasn't happy about where he worked and Derek couldn't blame him. He had been bullied out of his other respectable and high paying jobs. It got so bad that he couldn't even work anywhere so he was stuck having to bartend at a local bar just to make ends meat. Derek hated it almost as much as Spencer did. For a man of his intelligence it was a waste serving tables, but there wasn't anything he could do until something came up. Derek remembered all the times they spoke on the phone or he went over to Spencer's place to see him almost in tears from not only his fellow employees, but bosses bullying him. Some were so bad they would even beat him up. He was working with rocket scientists for crying out loud and they were all jealous of his age and IQ it was ridiculous. Now he was stuck having to wait on tables until he could get a position somewhere else which could take who knows how long.

"Fantastic. A bar fight broke out right as I was walking by the table. So I got pushed around and fell on the ground where I got stomped on. So now I'm sore and my side hurts and I get to go back tomorrow night."

"Why don't you guys have security in that place?"

"We do they just suck and let anyone in. Why are you still up?"

"Couldn't sleep so I figured I would wait up for you."

Derek was a police officer on the local PD. The PD consisted of both humans and nonhumans for the obvious reasons. They didn't work alongside each other though. Derek was a homicide detective and worked crazy hours so it was nice that the last couple of weeks he didn't have much work to do.

"You getting bored with no one dying?" Spencer tried to joke, though it wasn't his strong suit.

"Well it's good that no one is getting murdered, but it makes my days boring. This always happens though it gets really quiet for a little while then it goes insane. So I should be enjoying the quiet while it lasts."

"I'm sure you can occupy your time with some big breasted bimbo."

"Hey"

"Oh it's true and you know it. The mates you choose are airheads when are you ever going to find one that is actually capable of spelling the word bimbo?"

"This coming from a man that never goes out to play. Seriously I know you're young and all, but come on let that wolf out every now and then to play."

"You say this to me all the time; and I do go out and play when I have to."

It was true Derek did tell him it multiple times especially during the full moon week. Derek had no problems hooking up with women and he loved to go out into the woods and just run and let his wolf take over. Spencer was a whole different story he really didn't know what to do about the wolf inside of him. Mating was never easy for him he didn't just want meaningless sex he wanted it to mean something. He didn't want hundreds of sex partners he just wanted one at a time. The problem with that was during the full moon there wasn't another wolf in this city that felt the same. Spencer wanted a relationship not something that just worked three weeks out of a cycle. To make matters worse he was very shy and closed in on himself he wasn't out going and carefree. He knew he should learn to step outside of the box but he just didn't know if he had it in him to.

"You only do that when it's close to the full moon and you are at risk for bloodlust. Otherwise you don't get out much you need to loosen up. You don't even go out into the woods in wolf form. You need to let that wolf in you out to play and you need to start accepting it. You grew up strict I get that, but it's time to enjoy life pretty boy."

"I didn't grow up strict I grew up fighting for my life all the time. I'm not like you Der I didn't grow up with a loving pack."

"I know you didn't so I am going to show you. The next full moon you are going to come with me to one of the parties."

"Der I don't think that's a good idea the last thing I need is a customer seeing me there."

"You always wear masks it's like a silent rule they have. I have some extra masks you can borrow one and we can go shopping for some hot clothes you can wear. You don't have to mate, but just go and see what it's like you never know you might surprise yourself."

"I'll think about it, it's still a few days away. Right now I just want to shower and get to bed."

"Alright I'll give you that one. I'm going to go out and see if I can find some sweet thing to put me to sleep." Derek said as he got off from the couch and headed for his shoes and jacket.

"Be safe out there eh it's late."

"I always am pretty boy. I'll see you tomorrow and I might stop in after work to see you at the bar."

"It's Friday so the extra back up just in case would be nice."

"I'll do my best. Goodnight pretty boy."

"Good night."

With that Derek was out the door and Spencer was heading into the bathroom to shower. Once he was showered and clean from all those smells of other humans and wolves he felt like he could finally sleep. He curled up into bed and let the exhaustion take over him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was just passed six am when Derek's cell phone went off. He was lying in bed next to a hottie that he picked up in his walk last night. They had just settled down to sleep not even half an hour ago. The girl next to him didn't even move as he moved and answered his cell phone from his discarded jeans on the floor.

"Detective Morgan."

"Hey Derek its JJ"

Jennifer or JJ as everyone in the department called her; was the dispatcher in the office of River Creek nonhuman division in the police department. She was an easy going woman who was very tough for her size. She has blonde hair, blue eyes and weighed no more than one hundred pounds and was twenty-seven. She was the only human in the division and she held her own against some of the rougher officers they had. The department consisted of werewolves and vampires some stronger than others. It wasn't a secret that the older the vampire the stronger he was. The head leaders of the department consisted of three top dogs, one werewolf and two vampires older than a century. JJ was a dispatcher for calls, but she also worked as a liaison for when the nonhuman and the human department had to work together.

"Please tell me this is just a booty call."

"Tempting, but no a body was found in a side alley just off Dunne Street."

"Alright I'm on my way. What was it?"

"Your partner Jack is already on scene. He said the attack looked like it came from a wolf, but the scent of the body is all werewolf. When the call came in I sent him to check it out to see if the body was human or not."

"Looks like the quiet period is over. Alright I'm on my way, but you owe me for getting out of bed next to a hot brunette."

"Oh it must be getting close to the moon dance. You always do get a little more frisky with the full moon on the way." JJ teased

"Hey I'm just waiting for the day you can't say no."

"I'm not one to stop a man from trying to woe me."

"Is that an invitation?"

"It can be if you think you can handle it."

"Honey I can handle anything you wanna throw at me."

"Good. Now get your chocolate ass to the scene."

Derek laugh filled the line. "Yes Maim."

Derek hung up his cell phone and looked at the girl next to him. She was still sound asleep. He got up and got dressed then headed out. He was only a few blocks from his apartment so he went there to get his car before heading over to the crime scene. When he got there Jack was already talking to other officers about clearing the area and talking to the witness that discovered the body. Derek went over to him to speak to him about what they had.

"Hey partner what do we got?"

"Hey Derek."

Jack was a vampire; he was eight hundred years old short red hair and brown eyes. He was a good size for a man and worked very well in tight situations that they had gotten themselves in over the years. They had been partners ever since Derek got out of the academy almost fifty years now. They had started off as patrol and worked their way up to head homicide detectives. They were very good friends and one of the few people who knew that he lived with Spencer. It wasn't that Derek had a problem with people knowing it was more the fact that Spencer didn't like people knowing where he lived. He still had that crazy ex-boyfriend that was still looking for him. It was more of a safety thing for Spencer not having people knowing where he lives. Not to mention with his job working in the nonhuman bar it was best that people didn't know where he lived.

With Jack being a vampire at the age that he is means that he could handle some sunlight, but come noon he would have to be back inside.

"So Miss. Jones was on her way to work this morning. She walks through the alley as a short cut she works at the bakery just down the block from here. She came upon or DB and called 911. Normal officers came along with an ambulance, paramedics declared him dead. Based on the wounds they suspected he was attacked by a wolf so I got called in to check it out just under an hour ago."

"And was it a werewolf attack?" Derek asked as they made their way towards the alley.

"It was definitely a wolf and our DB is a werewolf based on his scent. I've worked around enough of them to know that smell."

"You do know vampires smell more than wolves. Plus I don't smell."

"Never said you did, but as you know werewolves all have different scents than humans."

"Being the wolf in this relationship yes I do know that. Most of us smell like the woods compared to vampires who smell like death usually."

"I don't smell like death." Jack said immediately

"No you are one of the very few that do."

"So what does your roomie smell like then?" Jack asked being the only other person that knew what Spencer was.

"He smells like vanilla mostly and coffee."

"Here's our guy. ID in the wallet says his name is Kirk O'Conner, age thirty. So if he is in fact a wolf he's just a pup."

"He's a wolf I can tell. Do we have the time of death yet?"

"M.E said based on liver temp T.O.D is just after one in the morning. Obviously C.O.D is exsanguination from all the wounds."

Derek moved over to the body to get a better look. He crouched down so he could look at the wounds. He put on his latex gloves so he could touch the body without tampering with any evidence that may be left on the body. The problem was with the killer being in wolf form there wouldn't be the normal evidence. No finger prints that they could run; no skin cells and even if hair was found it would only lead them to the color of the wolf. What they could hope for would be saliva in the wound track for the wolf's teeth; only if this wolf has never been arrested they wouldn't be able to use the DNA to find him or her. The statement that dogs kill clean really did run true and the same could be said about wolves.

"Have next of kin been notified yet?" Derek asked

"Not yet I figured I would leave that to you. They might be more inclined to speak with you than me."

"Crime scene on the way?"

"Should be here in a few minutes."

"Alright I'll wait here for them and get them started. Why don't you go back and stay with the M.E for the autopsy. The more we know about the way this wolf kills and attacks the sooner we can try and narrow down what pack this wolf is from. Once the C.S.I's start I'll head over to his next of kin and try to get some information from them."

"I'll go and let the Corner know he can take the body now."

Derek gave a nod to let Jack know he was listening. His attention was still on the body in front of him. He was completely ripped open and based on the lack of blood around the body the wolf drank some. This wasn't bloodlust though, that only happened to a wolf that hadn't had sex in a few months and only within two days of the full moon. The full moon was still a little over a week away. In the next day or two it would be time for the moon dance to begin, but that wasn't enough to push someone to bloodlust. This wolf drank some of the blood, because the wolf wanted to and liked it. The Corner came over to take the body back to the morgue so he could examine it. Once the body was in the van Jack waved a goodbye to Derek and headed off to join the Corner for the autopsy. Derek waited until the C.S.I's got there and told them what he needed before he took off to notify the next of kin.

Kirk O'Conner was a part of the brown Hieki pack that was located just twenty minutes outside of River Creek. It was the outskirts technically, but it was the Ayr County by mail only. The Hieki pack was a close knit pack, but most packs are unless there was a certain wolf in the pack that was out-casted. The pack held a good thirty acres of land that held houses for the pack members and lots of land to run on when the full moon hit. Derek pulled up to Kirk's parents' house and also took notice that it was the Alpha house. The Alpha was the leader of the pack and always a male. It was old fashioned, but that was just how packs went. Derek parked his car and got out and went to knock on the door. A few moments later an older looking lady answered the door.

"Hello. How can I help you?"

She had a soft gentle voice, no doubt a voice of a mother. Derek hated this part of the job. It hadn't gotten any easier over the many years that he had been doing this job. Especially when it came to children Derek found that most of the times he just couldn't get the words out. So now here he stood in front of this sweet old lady who had no idea that her very own son was dead, ripped apart by a wolf no less.

"Maim my name is Detective Derek Morgan. Is it alright for me to come in so we can talk?"

"What is this about?"

"Something has happened. Why don't we go in and sit down and talk about this?"

"Alright. Should I get my husband?"

"Yes that would be a good idea."

She gave a nod and moved back so Derek could enter the home. She took Derek into the living room before she turned to go and get her husband from the kitchen. Mr. O'Conner was very much an Alpha male alright. He was built like a tank, with muscles and dark brown hair with dark brown eyes. He came into the room and you could have easily forgotten that he was in fact older than Derek. How old they were Derek had no idea, but if he had to guess based on what Mrs. O'Conner looked like she was easily two hundred. Werewolves lived a lot longer than humans do and nowhere near as long as vampires do. A werewolf with good health could easily live till they were five hundred years old before age took them.

"What can I help you with Detective?" Mr. O'Conner asked

"Sir is your son Kirk O'Conner?"

"He is. Has there been a problem?"

"Sir, Maim I'm very sorry to have to be the one to tell you this, but your son was murdered late last night."

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion after that. Mrs. O'Conner placed her hand over her mouth and slowly sat down on the couch. She had tears flowing from her eyes at the new found loss. Mr. O'Conner was in shock, but also there was anger beneath the shock.

"What?" Mr. O'Conner asked

"He was killed just after one in the morning. A lady who was walking through the alley this morning on her way to work found him. Sir I want to know what happened and why, more importantly who did this to him. We know it was werewolf that did this. Was there anyone at all that had it in for your son?"

"Not that I'm aware of. He was a simple wolf. He graduated University about eight years ago he was a business man. He owned his own advertising business for five years now and he was successful at it. He's never had a problem within the pack or any of our brotherhoods. He was just a pup and the runt in the family. My wife and I are both old, we're pushing three hundred. When my wife told me thirty years ago that she was pregnant it was a shock to us all. My oldest child is turning one hundred in a few months so it had been a while since we had a baby in the house. He never got in trouble in school or in the law. He kept his nose clean and did what he could for the pack. He was a great son and wolf."

"Do you know if he had a girlfriend?"

"No he didn't have one. He recently just broke up with a lovely girl, but she wasn't ready to settle down and he was. My son was never very good at having multiple partners he was old fashioned in that sense."

"Do you know why he was out that late? Was that usual for him?"

"He went to a bar last night. He was supposed to come over Sunday for a family picnic." Mrs. O'Conner said

"Our daughter is coming home for a visit we were going to celebrate." Mr. O'Conner explained.

"What bar was he at, did he say?"

"The Blue Note. He doesn't go to bars often, but when he does he always goes there. He liked that it was only nonhumans said it made him feel at ease." Mrs. O'Conner said

"I know the place my roommate works there. He worked last night so I will speak to him and see if he remembers anything happening. I'm very sorry for your loss here's my card if you remember anything even if it doesn't seem important call me. I want to catch this wolf that killed your son. Anything that Kirk said is insignificant."

Mr. O'Conner took the small business card that Derek held out to him before he spoke.

"Thank you Detective. I'll ask around my pack and our brotherhood and see if they had heard anything from him."

"Thank you I would appreciate that. Once again I am very sorry for your loss."

"Thank you Detective." Mrs. O'Conner said

"When can we burry him?" Mr. O'Conner inquired

"I'm not positive on that just right now. The Corner has your son; this is a murder investigation so we have to do an autopsy. My best guess would be within a week you should be able to."

"Very well." Mr. O'Conner said, but it was obvious that he wasn't happy about that in the least.

"I won't take up anymore of your time. When we have something I will call you and let you know. Hopefully this will be over with soon so you and your pack can move on."

"I'll show you out." Mr. O'Conner said

Derek gave a nod goodbye to Mrs. O'Conner as he followed Mr. O'Conner to the door. Once they were outside by Derek's car was when Mr. O'Conner spoke.

"Detective I'm not sure if this is relevant or not, but Kirk was set up to take over the pack once he turned thirty-five. Now we never told anyone not even my wife knows about this. I wanted to keep it quiet in case he felt like he wasn't ready for that responsibility. I'm not sure if he told anyone about it or not."

"Would it have been a problem in the pack if he took over?"

"It might have been. He was still very much a young wolf and he did have older brothers, four of them. It could have caused an argument amongst them certainly never anything violent. Within the pack they would have been supportive, but fellow packs might have had a problem with him taking over. As I'm sure you know who takes over a pack is a very delicate process not just within the pack itself but the packs connecting packs. If the Alpha male picked doesn't meet the other pack leader's expectations then fall outs can be made. Those fall outs can cause a string of attacks."

"Something like this is a very sensitive subject to deal with. I've seen a few civil wars between fellow packs over a new leader. I'll check with your son's friends and colleagues and see if he ever mentioned anything. It could be nothing, but I'll look into it, it's at least a place to start. Thank you for sharing this information with me."

"I just want justice for my son."

"I'll do everything I can to see that, that happens."

Mr. O'Conner held out his right hand for a hand shake. Derek took it right away.

"Thank you Detective."

"I'll keep you updated I give you my word sir."

Mr. O'Conner let go of Derek's hand and with a small sad smile he walked back to his home to comfort his wife. Derek got in his car and started to drive back to the city. His mind was racing with thoughts of the conversation he just had. They were both surprised that someone would kill their son, but that truly was a normal reaction for parents. No parent wants to think that their own child deserved to die, even though Derek had interviewed a few child abusers in his time. The fact that there may be a possibility that someone from within the pack or a fellow pack found out about Kirk taking over was a promising start. There had been many attacks and deaths over a new leader of a pack over the centuries. It was a place where they could start. Now they could question fellow pack members, Kirk's friends and work colleagues about him ever mentioning anything. They knew they were looking for a werewolf Derek was hoping that the Coroner had some evidence for them to process and try and narrow down a gene pool if nothing else. Hell at this point Derek would settle for a coat color. Derek pulled out his cell phone and dialed Jack's number.

"Detective Fenway"

"Hey Jack I just spoke with the parents."

"How did that go?"

"Well they didn't even think someone would kill Kirk. They did give me two good leads though. Apparently last night Kirk was in The Blue Note so something might have happened in the bar."

"Doesn't Spencer work there?"

"Ya he does and he worked last night. I'm gonna swing by there tonight and talk to him about it. The other thing Mr. O'Conner said is that apparently in five years Kirk was set to take over the pack. No one was supposed to know about it not even Mrs. O'Conner."

"Well that is a good enough motive right there. You wolves tend to go a little crazy when a new ring leader takes over."

"This coming from the man that can't even be in the same room as another vampire for more than two minutes."

"Touché."

"What did you find?"

"Well the Coroner didn't find any saliva. Which doesn't surprise me that much blood loss any saliva from the teeth marks would have been mixed all together. He did find some black hair and based on the claw marks were looking for a male."

"You sure?"

"If it's not a male than this is one hell of a woman. The claw marks are huge this wolf has some serious paws on him. If I had to take a guess I'm thinking he's six foot five at least, roughly two hundred pounds. This is one big ass wolf."

"That is a big ass wolf. The black coat doesn't really narrow the suspect pool down by much. There are over twenty packs that are black coat and that's just in the area. If this wolf had a serious vendetta against our vic he could have come from anywhere."

"I'm on my way back to the station I'll call the crime team and see if they found anything. I'll also get a start on trying to locate any cameras that might have been in the area."

"Alright I'll meet ya there and help ya sort everything out. Let's just hope that this is an isolated incident and not some crazy ass wolf on our hands."

"With our luck it will be the later, especially after our little dry spell."

"No shit. I'll see ya in a bit."

"It's not like I could leave the station even if I wanted to."

"That's the spirit."

"Hn bye"

Derek hung up his cell phone with a smile on his face. He couldn't help but raze Jack. They had been working together for a long ass time and over the years they had developed a brotherly relationship. They teased each other and played practical jokes on the other it drove their bosses crazy, but they didn't care. Morgan looked down to see what time it was, it was almost ten in the morning. He knew he needed to speak with Spencer, but he didn't want to call just yet. Spencer had gone to bed late after coming home from work. Even if Spencer was awake Derek didn't want to bother his morning and time away from work with this just yet. He had other things he could do and sort through about this case at the station. Besides this way his bosses wouldn't give him a hard time about going to see him tonight at the bar. If he had an excuse regarding the case it would be easier for him to leave and speak with Spencer. Derek turned the music up on his radio and just enjoyed the calm before the storm.

_A/N: Just some definitions on some of the words in case someone doesn't understand them._

_DB- Dead Body_

_M.E- Medical Examiner _

_T.O.D- Time of death_

_C.O.D- Cause of death_

_Exsanguination- Medical term for bleeding out_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was just after ten o'clock at night when Derek walked through the doors of The Blue Note. The place was packed, but it was always like that when it was a Friday night especially when the full moon was approaching. Derek took a moment to look around the bar. It was a decent bar, it wasn't anything fancy, but it wasn't rundown either. It was one of the few bars in River Creek that catered to only the nonhuman races. The bar was full with werewolves and vampires some were mingled in together and others were staying with their own race. This bar was definitely one of the rougher bars in town. The crowd with the mix races tend to get a little territorial and fights often broke out. This was one place that Derek hated knowing that Spencer was working in. There had been a few times that Spencer had come home with a black eye and bruises from a fight breaking out. That was why Derek had spent many Friday and Saturday nights sitting in this bar when Spencer worked. The security here was a joke they spent most of their time talking to girls and their friends. Just like they were doing right now. They had two bouncers working on a night like this one was a vampire and the other was a wolf.

Derek just shook his head at the fact that no one was watching the front door so anyone could just walk in. Derek spotted Spencer over at one of the tables. There was a wolf grabbing his ass and trying to kiss him. Spencer was trying to push him away the problem was Spencer didn't know how to tap into his full strength. Spencer was thin, but what people didn't know was the natural born strength that he had. Derek was going to try and get Spencer to let him teach him how to fight. Derek walked over to where the wolf and Spencer were.

"Hey let go of my mate." Derek said in all of his Alpha voice. The wolf and Spencer turned to look at him. Derek had his don't fuck with me face on and if the wolf was smart he would walk away.

"He's my mate now." Definitely not the right answer. Derek moved so he was now right in front of them. He reached out and grabbed Spencer's arm and pulled him back and out of the wolf's grip. Derek then put Spencer behind him so Derek could get up into the wolf's face. Derek let out a deep growl from the back of his throat.

"If I ever see you touching what is mine again I'll rip your throat out."

This wolf may be drunk, but thankfully he wasn't that stupid to mess with an Alpha wolf. The drunk wolf just sat down and clearly wasn't happy that he had to submit to Derek. Derek then turned around and guided Spencer back to the bar. Derek sat down in one of the stools as Spencer went around behind the bar.

"Thanks."

"Hey I meant what I said you're mine." Derek said with a smile.

"At least I belong to someone."

"And you always will. How's work going?"

"Seriously?" Spencer looked at Derek with a face that clearly stated are you insane. Derek gave Spencer a small smile.

"You're moving differently, you're favoring you left side. Are you okay?

"My ribs are just a little sore from the fight last night. It's not a big deal."

"You know I just don't understand why you don't just quit. You could come work with me."

"And what exactly would I do? I'm not exactly the fighting type nor do I like to kill."

"I know. I just hate seeing you working here. Besides with your IQ we could seriously use you man."

"For what a GPS?"

"No. We do homicide investigations right now, but you know they are looking for new people for that new department they got going."

"Are you and Jack going to work for them?"

"They have asked us to join, but we haven't answered yet. Jack said he's game, but he'll only do it with me as his partner."

Spencer was now leaning with his forearms on the bar top so they could actually talk. Spencer's senses easily got overloaded from his uniqueness another reason why he hated working here.

"What exactly is this new department anyways?"

"They want to head up this new division for investigations. They need people who can go in both daylight and night; that's why they would like Jack he can be in the sun to a certain point. It's more than just homicide investigations. The head boss Richard Leeman, who is also one of my Chiefs, is looking to go after the big fish that are nonhuman. So drug lords, cults, serial killers, extreme genetic research those types of things. The military has tried to handle some of these situations, but they are looking for someone to handle them on a more civil level. It's easier and makes more sense to have nonhumans chasing after nonhumans. With this division we would also have the clearance to kill those responsible, whereas humans would have to answer to a lot of people if they did."

"And this is something you want to do?"

"I'm thinking about it. The problem is it's not in River Creek I would have to move."

"You would have to leave Virginia?"

"The Head Quarters will be in New York City."

"That makes sense it's the biggest city in the United States. So what's stopping you?"

"It's a big decision. I'm honored they want me to join their forces. It's just a big decision, I would have to move and find a place to live. I would have to get used to the area and it's a new job that I don't know if I'll be good at it. It's a lot to think about."

"You've never had a problem moving before. Plus you know you would be good at this type of job. I mean for a lack of a better word, this is your dream job. So what's really holding you back?"

"I don't want to leave you."

Spencer smiled as he looked at Derek.

"Der you're my best friend and really the only family I have. What makes you think that I would even let you move to New York without me? If this is something you truly want to do then I'll be right there beside you, metaphorically speaking."

"You would move to New York?"

"Ya I would."

"You don't like big cities. Your senses go crazy from just being in this bar."

"I know, but I am just a pup. I can learn to deal and mange my senses. I have to at some point accept what I am and how to control it all."

"I'm telling you, you should talk to Jack he can help you with this. At least part of it and the other part I can help you with. There is a way to make both sides of you live in harmony Spencer."

"I know and maybe it's time for me to stop being afraid of it. So if you want to do this job then say yes. There's nothing in River Creek to keep me here. I'm here for you and I'll go where you go."

"I'll talk to Jack and see what he thinks. Unfortunately I didn't just come here to keep you company."

"Business?"

"Ya I got the call just after six this morning a wolf was killed by another wolf. His name was Kirk O'Conner according to his mother he was here last night."

"What does he look like?"

"He had dark brown hair, brown eyes and stood at six foot three and weighed close to one hundred and eighty pounds of muscle. He was only thirty so he was young."

"Do you have a picture?"

"Ya actually I do."

Derek took out his cell phone and flipped through the pictures to find the one that he took of the vic to show people. With Spencer's memory if he saw his face he probably could tell him exactly what he did last night. Derek found the photo then turned his phone so Spencer could see it.

"Oh ya that guy. We have surveillance if you want to watch it, but nothing really happened last night with him. He was quiet and kept to himself. He was drinking Budweiser and tipped pretty good. He came in just after ten thirty last night and left at twelve thirty. He seemed a little antsy just sitting down, my guess he came here to hook up but didn't see anything to catch his eye. I figure he was going home or to another bar."

"Did you get anything weird off from him?"

"He had my senses going."

Over the years Derek had learned to listen and listen very closely to Spener's senses. With Spencer being half wolf half vampire he had other abilities that most wolves and vampires didn't have. His senses were one of them. Not only could Spencer smell as strong as a wolf, but he also had the psychic abilities as an old vampire had. That was how Jack figured out what Spencer was. When Jack firsts meets someone new he goes into a person's mind to dig out if they are hiding anything. Over the years technology has come out with psychic shields that people can wear so no one can go into their mind. They do work as long as it's not someone powerful or a vampire old enough to go around them. Spencer's psychic shields were completely natural and extremely powerful to the point where Jack couldn't get past his wall. Spencer knew he had these abilities, but he never tapped into them. Deep down he was afraid of what he was and he didn't understand how to control all of his power.

"What did you get off him?"

"He looked calm, but he was projecting not only his need to mate, but nervousness. I didn't go into his mind I would never do that. There was just something off about him. He sat by the window and was constantly looking out as if someone was supposed to meet him. As the time went on he got more and more antsy and suspicion started to grow in him. Like I said I just assumed he was waiting for a mate and when he or she didn't show he left to find someone else."

"Okay so maybe he wasn't waiting for a mate, but someone else instead. Did you get fear off him at all?"

"No none at all."

"Alright can you take me to the back and I can look at the tape from last night."

"Sure"

Spencer led Derek around to the backroom where their security system was hooked up. They only had two cameras in the whole place, one in the far corner of the room and the other by the cash register. The backroom held a small desk that faced two flat screen televisions one for each camera. Besides the desk and chair there was a safe that held the till at the end of every night. The owner was human and was never here when the bar was open. He hated the nonhuman races, but he wasn't above making a decent living off of them. He only hired bartenders that were werewolves, he wanted someone who could work during the day and the night without having to worry about sunlight. Derek sat down in the only chair in the room and began to go through the security tape.

"Do you want something to drink?" Spencer asked

"I better not I'm still technically on the clock. If something starts to go down in there come get me. I don't trust those bouncers your boss hires."

"If something starts I'm sure you'll hear it."

Spencer said as he made his way back out into the bar. He was the only bartender working so he had no one else to help him while he was with Derek. Spencer went back to serving customers and just waiting for the end of the night to finally come. Derek went over the surveillance videos from last night. He stopped when he saw his victim walk into the bar. He went over to the table that Spencer had said he spent the night at. Sure enough that table would provide him with a clear view of the front door. Spencer walked over to him and took his order a few seconds later he walked back over with the victim's beer. No one came over to the table besides Spencer all night. The victim only had four beers in the time that he was there for. He didn't get any phone calls or text messages that Derek could see, but you could tell her was agitated over something from his posture. What that could be Derek had no idea. When the victim walked out the front door no one followed him or even seemed to notice he was leaving. Something about this homicide just didn't seem right. There doesn't seem like any reason for someone to kill him, and yet it didn't seem to feel like this was just a random killing. Derek let out a breath and headed back out to the bar. He could feel Jack coming down the street so he made his way back out to the bar and saw that it had gotten busier. Derek went and sat down at the bar where he was before and waited for Jack to walk through the door.

Spencer was over at a table serving more orders to a group of vamps that walked in a few minutes ago. Jack walked through the door and headed over to Derek. They had been partners for so long they always knew where the other one was if they were in the same area. It was part of the reason why they were never broken up over the years. That and they never got along with anyone else. All the other vamps on the squad always pissed Derek off they were always arrogant and ignorant not to mention territorial all to hell. Jack was territorial, but at least he wasn't ignorant and arrogant. Jack was only territorial in the sense that he didn't like other outsiders working his case or working his mate other than that he was pretty normal. Jack didn't get along well with other vamps or most werewolves for the simple reason the races never mixed very well. Wolves always thought that they were above vamps for the simple reason that vampires drank blood and were cold hearted killers. It was judgmental of them, but that was something they were just used to. Jack went and sat down beside Derek and looked over at where Derek was watching. He saw that Spencer was over at a table with eight vampires serving them drinks. Some were getting blood and others liquor.

"Is there going to be a problem tonight?" Jack asked

"There better not be another problem tonight." Derek said in a dangerous growl.

"Another one?"

"When I walked in a wolf was getting way too hands on with Spencer. I told him to get his hands off my boyfriend. After a minute he thought it would be wise not to mess with an Alpha."

"Smart wolf. I wouldn't want to meet you in a back alley and I'm a vampire. He has some new bruises it looks like."

"Last night a fight broke out and the good for nothing bouncers didn't step in on time."

"He hasn't gotten any other job offers?"

"No the places he does get hired in they either bully him to the point where he has no choice but to quit. The other times he gets hired then fired when they figure out what he is."

"I don't understand the big deal so what the pup's smart you would think companies would be taking a number to get him. It's almost as stupid as them having a problem with what he is."

"I know it's not his fault he's smart and it's not his fault what he was born. Thankfully no one here has figured out what he is yet."

They watched as Spencer walked over to the bar again he greeted Derek and Jack with a warm smile.

"Hey Jack you want a drink?"

"Hey I didn't know you got blood. Is it any good?"

"Only if you like it cold."

"Your boss keeps cold blood?"

"It's the only way to keep it from going bad. My boss is cheap what can I say."

"Ya I'll stick with a shot of whiskey then."

"Der do you want anything?"

"Ya hit me."

Spencer gave them a genuine smile as he went and got a shot of whiskey and a shot of rum for Derek. He put them in a rocks glass and put some ice in them. They had been to the bar often enough that Spencer knew how they liked their drinks. He turned back around with the drinks and placed them down on the table. Jack went to hand him some money, but like always Spencer shook his head no. The first drink was always free with them.

"Did you find anything on the tapes?" Spencer asked Derek

"No I didn't. You were right no one came over to him at all. Even when he left no one paid attention to him."

"How long was he here for?" Jack asked

"Just over two hours, he only had four beer."

"That won't do much for a wolf his size. He could have just been drinking to make it look good." Jack said

"Possibly. Spencer said our vic got his senses going."

Jack turned his attention back to Spencer.

"Oh did he now? What did you get kid?"

"He was antsy and suspicious. The horniness is implied."

"Suspicious of what?"

"I don't know he was waiting for someone, but that someone never showed." Spencer said

"So maybe a girlfriend or boyfriend." Jack said

"Girlfriend according to the parents. Maybe he was waiting for a business partner?" Derek said

"You know there is a third option. Maybe he didn't know who he was supposed to be meeting, like a blind date. When the person didn't show he got annoyed and then left." Spencer supplied before he went over to another table to serve drinks.

"That would fit. It would explain why he was suspicious if no one came to him. Why he was antsy to meet someone who he didn't know who they were. What if our killer knew he was taking over the pack and decided to take matters into his own hands. What better way to get a wolf out all alone in a bar then the promise to mate." Jack said

"Get him out here; he starts to drink while he waits. Our killer just has to wait around outside and in hiding all the while our vic is inside getting buzzed."

"Would make it easier for the wolf to overpower him and throw our vic's senses off."

"We need to see his computer and check out any communications he might have had with someone. Whoever he was supposed to meet here last night might be the person behind all of this."

"We can go tomorrow and check out the vic's home."

"Or we could do that tonight when Spencer is done." Derek gave Jack a smirk.

"What are you thinking?"

"You can't deny that his mind would be a huge asset to this new division they are creating."

"His mind and his uniqueness would be a huge advantage, but you know just as well as I do that he is scared of that uniqueness."

"He is, but I was talking to him before I went over the security tapes. I told him about the new division and how they want us to join. He said he would move to New York City with us. He said he wants to start to get a better grasps on his senses."

"He doesn't want to be scared anymore."

"The thing with Spencer is he needs to understand things. This is something he doesn't understand and that in itself scares him. I told him I would help him with his wolf and that he could talk to you about his other half."

"Ya anytime. You do know that if he does get a full grasp on his abilities he will be very powerful. Right now only we know what he is, but if this new division gets word of it he might not get the choice of joining or not."

"I know they will make him join just because of the fact that he is rare. Right now I don't want to have to think about that I just want it so that he isn't scared of his abilities. He needs to embrace who he is and he won't be able to do that until he understands them."

"So then why do you want him to come with us tonight?"

"He might sense something in the apartment. If nothing else it will give him a taste of what we do. Maybe that's all he will need to peak his interests."

"He needs something to peak his interest. He has got to be the most reserved wolf I have ever met."

"I'm going to get him to come with me to the mansion for the moon dance this time around."

"The ones over at that millionaires place? Good luck he won't go."

"He doesn't have a choice he hasn't mated in two months. He has to go this month."

"Ah bloodlust territory. He won't have a choice but to hook up this phase."

"Exactly. He's never been to one at the Rossi's estate I thought it would be fun for him."

"David Rossi very well established author. He is also best friends with a very old and powerful vampire. I heard he is in town as well."

"Who?"

"His name at the moment is Aaron Hotchner he is twelve hundred years old and he didn't get that old by just luck. He is a very powerful vampire. This time around he is a lawyer that operates out of New York City. He has an amazing psychic ability."

"If he is there it should be interesting to see if Spencer picks up on him. Over the years that I have known Spencer he tends to lean more on the vampire half for mates rather than wolves. However, that just might be that the wolves he has dated have been horrible to him and he doesn't like to share his mates."

"That would be the vampire in him. We really can be territorial assholes."

"Yes well keep this conversation to yourself I don't think he would appreciate us talking about this."

"My lips are sealed."

"Good, because here he comes."

Spencer walked back over to the bar and saw both Derek and Jack smiling and trying too hard to act normal.

"You were talking about my sex life weren't you?"

Derek put on a fake surprised face as Jack just laughed.

"Who us? We would never do that."

"Ya ya ya sure you wouldn't."

"Derek was just telling me how you were going to one of the moon dances up at the mansion."

"I didn't agree to that."

"No you didn't, but I said you needed to live a little plus you know you need to mate this phase. Why not go to a really big gorgeous mansion to do it in?"

"Because it's huge and overflowing with the need to mate. It's a senses overload you know that."

"I know, but any place you go on the moon phase will be. The mansion has smaller rooms with wolves in them. So you don't have to be in the main ballroom. Plus Jacky here tells me how David Rossi's best friend will be there."

"Good for him?"

Spencer was confused as to where this conversation was going. It wasn't the first time that Derek had tried to set him up with someone. The problem was after his last relationship he didn't want to be with anyone. Sure he mated only because he had to so he wouldn't go into bloodlust. His last relationship was horribly abusive and it took him a long time before he got the courage to leave. The man still stalked him and they had no idea where he was so Derek couldn't arrest him. The fact of the matter is Spencer just wasn't sure he wanted to be in another relationship right now.

"He's a vampire a very old and powerful vampire." Derek said with a smile.

"Der" Spencer warned.

"I know I know you don't want anything serious right now, but that doesn't mean you can't have some fun. You know live a little, plus you have to mate anyways why not mate with some hot powerful vampire."

"You don't know he's hot. He could be old and nasty looking. It's my life and it's my choice who I mate and not mate with thank-you. I'm only considering going, because I have to mate if I don't want to turn into some horny killing wolf. So don't pressure me into something."

"Alright alright."

"So Derek and I are going to go over to our victim's apartment later. Maybe you want to join us?" Jack asked

"Why would I join you on an investigation?"

"Well you were able to sense something from him. Maybe there's something in the apartment you might sense. You're not joining the investigation you're just coming along for the ride." Jack said

"Fine, but only because it's better to come with you than sit at home alone."

"Keep telling yourself that pup." Derek joked, but Spencer did not look impressed by it.

He went about taking care of his customers as Derek and Jack sat and talked. Come the end of the night it was just before three in the morning by the time everyone was out of the bar and Spencer's paperwork was finished. The three of them made their way over to Kirk O' Conner's apartment. He lived down on North Eighth Street just a ten minute drive from the bar, an easy twenty minute walk for the victim. The apartment was in one of the very high ends apartment buildings that River Creek had. Derek and Jack had the victim's keys with them so obviously they had plans to go to the apartment tonight or in the morning. They unlocked the apartment and walked into one of the most beautiful apartments that Spencer had ever seen. The apartment was an open concept design. There was a huge living room with ceramic tiles all throughout the apartment. The kitchen had stainless steel appliances with marble countertops. The master bedroom was just as huge as the living room with a balcony and a master bathroom where you could fit five people in the shower. The office was the other room next to the bedroom. The office held a large maple desk with a decked out computer system. Derek sat down at the desk and turned the computer on. It was password protected.

"Hey pretty boy!" Derek called to Spencer who was in the kitchen looking through the cupboards and fridge. He didn't know why, but he had a weird feeling that the victim was hiding something in here.

"Ya!" Spencer yelled back as he opened the fridge door. Sure enough he found packages of blood.

"The computer in here is password protected you think you can do some of your mojo?" Derek asked still from the office.

Jack made his way towards the office to see what Derek had. Spencer made his way into the office to join both men.

"Hey did your victim have a girlfriend?"

"We don't know. Why?" Jack asked

"There's blood packages in the fridge."

"You looked in the fridge?" Derek asked

"I had a feeling."

"Blood would mean there's a vampire that has been in this house." Jack said

"So a mate or a close friend. It doesn't happen often where wolves and vamps get along, but it is possible." Derek said

"Here let me sit down and see if I can get through the password." Spencer said to Derek who was still sitting in the desk chair.

"You can hack?" Jack asked slightly surprised.

"Ya I used to have to hack into systems with my one job a few years back. I got really good at it; it's basically just numbers and combinations."

Spencer sat down and started to type at a blinding speed into the keyboard. He tried a few different combinations and after his fifth try he was into the computer system.

"Nice. That's really going to come in handy when we all go into that new division." Jack said with a smile on his face. Spencer just turned to glare at him.

"I'm not joining."

"Sure." Jack said

Spencer just ignored the smirks that were on Derek and Jack's face there really was no point in arguing with them. So he turned his attention back over to the computer. He started to go through Kirk's emails and any saved documents that he had on file. He found a few interesting emails that he had been corresponding with someone for a few months now.

"There are some emails here that the victim saved. The source has blocked themself so I can't trace back to who they came from. They start out pretty simple, but over the course of three months they get pretty nasty. This is the first one that the victim gets.

I know what you are. I think we can help each other out. Signed Mr. X

The victim replied back simply stating for him to be left alone. That doesn't go over well and over the course of five months Mr. X gets more threatening and states he will expose the victim for what he really is. The last email from Mr. X was three nights ago threatening his life if he refuses to cooperate."

"What you are?" Jack asked

"Maybe he figured out that Kirk was going to take over the Hieki pack in five years." Derek supplied

"There are messenger conversations with Kirk and some other female, but her name is never given. She just goes by Princess203. However, they were supposed to meet up last night at The Blue Note. He told her what he was going to wear and she replied back with what she would wear. There were never any pictures shared by them so they didn't know what the other looked like."

"No, but if she is working with this Mr. X then just a description of what our vic was wearing would be enough for the killer to get him." Jack said

"That still doesn't explain the blood in the fridge though." Derek said

"Close friend could be a vampire." Jack said back

"Did you talk to anyone at the victim's job?" Spencer asked

"Ya we interviewed them all today. It took forever." Derek answered

"Did they ever mention if they were close at all?"

"Nothing outside of the work place." Jack answered

"So he wouldn't have told them anything personal. Out of all the files and emails on his computer there are none from friends. He doesn't even have any in his contact, all work contacts and his parents and siblings."

"Where you going with this pretty boy?"

"Did his family know he was going to be the new pack leader?"

"No his mother didn't even know. His father told me outside by my car."

"What if him being the new pack leader wasn't what got him killed? What if the blood was for him?"

"He was a wolf we both sensed that." Jack said

"Yes, but I sensed something off about him. Think about it he didn't tell anyone about being the new pack leader, not even his father told his wife. So the odds that he told someone at work is not a possibility and judging by his contacts he didn't have any friends outside of work. He has blood in the fridge that he got two days ago based on the dates on it. If he had a vamp friend he wouldn't keep blood in the fridge for days he would just get it when his friend was going to be over for dinner."

"So you think he wasn't a wolf?" Jack asked confused

"No he's a wolf, but what if that's not all that he was."

"Dhampire? They're rare though, you know that." Derek said

"Rare, but not impossible he could have been born a wolf and got bitten by a vamp growing up. Look around look at all the windows. They have dark light shading curtains on all the windows, there's a fresh blood supply in the fridge and next to nothing else. He has no friends only people from work in his contacts, and check this out."

Spencer did a few clicks on the keyboard and pulled up what looked like a work schedule.

"He literally has kept track of everything since he was in University. He started University at nineteen and he graduated at twenty- three. Everything is fine and normal; he has it written in the schedule about when he has a date, an evening with the guys, dinner with his family every normal University student life. It stays that way until he's twenty-five when he opens his own business. The business is open for a week, he has meetings during the day everything is normal then all of a sudden he's not there during the day. Now he has business meetings during the day in his apartment and he goes into the business at night to do the paper work and team meetings. Bank statements show a serious decrease in his grocery bills and he started to buy at one of the butchers just down the street from here."

"Okay say we entertain this idea how is it possible?" Jack asked

"Spencer you were born as a Dhampire, is it even possible to become one?" Derek asked.

"Being born a Dhampire is rare. A female wolf has to mate with a vampire who had just risen. That's what makes it rare if you were born one. However, you can be turned into one. There's two ways a wolf can be turned into a Dhampire your victim was either in a relationship with a vampire and they feed off each other not knowing or knowing the risks and he turned into one. The other is that one night he was attacked by a vampire and while they were fighting your victim was bitten and their blood was mixed. It would have only taken a few hours, but it is possible. A simple DNA break down will tell you if he has two sets of DNA."

"So this could really be possible?" Derek asked surprised. He thought the only way for Dhampire was to be born one like Spencer was.

"It does happen. Unlike people who are born that way the two DNA strands don't usually live in harmony with each other. Often times the DNA strand of the wolf fights with the DNA strand of the vampire; which is why after being bitten you can feel really sick for a few days until one DNA strands win. Some stay as wolves and never notice a difference except they need blood every now and then and others are more vampires than wolves. This would have been something he knew without a doubt though."

"Well it gives us a place to start. I'll call the lab and ask them to run a full DNA panel on or vic. We also now have two possible suspects. Can you track the emails back to a source?" Jack asked

"I can't no, but someone in your lab might be able to. The hard drive is removable so you can have someone in the lab go through it they might have better luck than me."

"Alright I'll go to the lab and you guys can get home and sleep." Jack said

"You sure?" Derek asked

"Ya I can always sleep during the day while you run around outside."

"Alright sounds like a plan. Pretty boy you wanna unhook the hard drive for us."

Spencer just moved around so he could get to the back of the computer so he could unhook the hard drive. Most computers now a days all had removable hard drives so people could transport their data more sufficiently between their home office and work office. Once it was disconnected Spencer handed it over to Jack so he could drop it off at the lab.

"Alright I'll call you later and check in." Derek said

"Someone should be at the lab so with any luck we might just have some answers by tomorrow night."

"Well pretty boy let's head out and get home before all this excitement gets to ya." Derek joked.

"Excitement, hardly."

Spencer replied back he didn't want them knowing that this was actually the most fun he had, had in a while. If there was one thing Spencer loved it was puzzles and for the first time he actually realised that this job was more than killing. Spencer didn't want to be killing other nonhumans, but this aspect of the job he could truly get into doing. Having different puzzles to work out and solve got his mind racing with pleasure. The three of them made their way outside where Jack went one way to the lab and Derek and Spencer went the other way to go home.

Jack and Derek were both impressed with the information that Spencer was able to dig out from the Vic's computer. If he was in fact a turned Dhampire than that right there was more than enough motive for some wolf to kill him. If that was true than they would have to look at the Hieki pack more closely for the chances of it being one of their own knew if the vic was a Dhampire. Nonhuman races were just as racist and prejudice as the human race was. If there was one thing they all had in common it was they hated crossbreeding, especially wolves. They wanted their packs to be natural and pure that was why most tended to stick within the pack for mates or their brother packs. It wasn't often where you would see a relationship with two different packs. The brown packs stuck with the brown packs, the black packs stuck with the black packs, the red stuck with the red and the golden stuck with the golden it was just that simple. Sure with the moon dance they all mixed and mingled, but when it came down to a serious relationship you stuck with your own or risk prejudice from your own.

Once they got inside the apartment that they shared Spencer made his way to his room, but the sound of Derek's voice stopped him.

"You did good tonight. What you found really helped us now we have some leads to follow."

"I'm glad I could help."

"You really should think about joining us you know. No one said you had to kill to be on the squad."

"I think I need to figure myself out before I can figure out other people."

"I think that is a really smart idea. That is exactly why you are going to the moon dance with me in a few days. It's a good way to start to get those senses under control."

Spencer let out a sigh he knew what Derek was saying made sense. He did need to get a better grasp on his senses. Being in a mansion full of wolves in heat might just be the push that he needed to start to work through everything. He meant what he said earlier he didn't want to be afraid of himself he needed to understand who and what he was. He had to take that first step.

"Alright, but if it gets to be too much I'm leaving. I will promise to try my best though."

"That's all I have ever asked from you."

Spencer gave Derek a smile. "Good night Der."

Derek smiled back. "Night pretty boy."

With that they both retired to their own rooms to get some much needed sleep before another day started.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Aaron Hotchner was standing outside in the cool night air. He was trying to ignore the sounds and auroras that was radiating from the mansion. He came down here for a little while to deal with some business and he decided to stay with his long term friend David Rossi. David Rossi was a long term friend of Aaron's. He was a one hundred and sixty year old werewolf with salt and pepper hair. He was also a very famous writer and had a huge fan base. Which is exactly why he was able to afford a mansion as this, he was a billionaire as was Aaron. Though, Aaron had many more years on David for him to reach that point. Aaron was a tall, dark hansom, twelve hundred year old vampire who was currently a prosecution lawyer. Over the years his name has changed to hide his secret from his clients that he was a vampire. After twelve hundred years sunlight wasn't a problem for him. So why was he standing outside when he could be inside partaking in an early moon dance? Well that answer was simple he hated werewolves. They were promiscuous, they had no respect for their body, and for a lack of a better word they were whores. The only reason he was such good friends with David was, because he was different. Yes he slept with multiple women, but he had a human like quality to him. He had matured over the years and he was a very intelligent man. They had multiple conversations where they were up all night just talking and that was one of the main reason why they were good friends. The other was David had on more than one occasion saved Aaron's life just as Aaron had saved David's. After all Aaron wasn't always a prosecutor and David had to get some life experience for his famous novels. David was the one there for him when his heart was shattered by the only wolf he had dared to fall in love with. He found out the hard way just how cruel and disgusting they can be. After that he swore he would never be with another wolf and in the three years since he never has. This is why he preferred to stand outside at eleven o'clock at night as appose to being inside. He knew that staying with David during the moon dance cycle would not be a pleasant one come night fall; however, David was an old friend and Aaron wasn't about to say no to him when he was asked.

Aaron could smell the sex that was radiating out of the ballroom. The strength of a werewolf's aurora was always strong with the full moon approaching and tonight was no different. It wasn't nearly as strong as it will be within a few days' time and then the entire mansion will be full of oversexed werewolves. Aaron was thinking that maybe he should take a few days vacation so he wouldn't have to be here for the sexfest. Part of the problem was a vampire's senses were strong and at the age that Aaron was at his senses made him incredibly powerful. If he wanted to he could go into each and every wolf's mind that was in the house and control them. It was partially why he didn't want to be here during a moon dance it could be very unsettling. Aaron couldn't even imagine what something like a moon dance would do to a young vamp. Vampires were strong psychics and until they are able to master their own powers everyday life could be a struggle for them and the older you got the stronger your powers become. There had been a few times when Aaron had to be alone for a good two weeks. He would just stay in his condo hiding from society until he was able to get control over his new strength. At the sound of footsteps Aaron turned around to see his old friend approaching. It was obvious that the man wasn't drunk, but he was well on his way to being drunk.

"What are you doing out here? I would have figured you be in your room surrounded by women." Aaron said with a smile in his voice.

"I was, but I figured I would take a break to come and see a moody vampire. That and the cool breeze that tonight holds is refreshing on hot skin."

"It would appear that this moon dance cycle will be a strong one based on the wolves in there."

"It happens every so often that the strength of the full moon becomes stronger than normal. It's still a few days away before the official moon dance cycle and already there are so many wolves eager to dance. I would have to agree with you on that observation. Does that mean you might take the risk and play?"

"You know I'll never dance with a wolf again."

"Not all wolves are bad Aaron. What happened was horrible, but you haven't been with anyone in three years. All that pent up sexual frustration needs to come out. I'm not saying it has to be with a wolf, but you need to be with someone. There is a bar that caters to only nonhumans you could go and check it out. I've been there once or twice it's not bad compared to the other nonhuman bars. It's called the Blue Note maybe you should check it out tomorrow night."

"I have had mates since then."

"Yes, but only one night stands every six months, because you need the blood. If it wasn't for that you wouldn't have been with anyone. You need to get out and find someone that satisfies your sexual hunger not just your blood hunger."

"Is that your subtle way of saying you are having another dance tomorrow night?"

"Yes, but also you need to get laid. The sexual tension that radiates off from you will only attract a wolf's interest and I don't need to tell you that a dead wolf would be bad for my reputation."

"I would never kill any wolf for hitting on me."

"I'm only teasing old friend. But never the less I think you should check the bar out. From what I have heard it can be very good and they even serve blood."

"I'll think about it."

"Far enough. Now I have some lovely ladies waiting for me up in my room. So if you will excuse me."

"You should know better than to leave a woman waiting Dave." Aaron said with a teasing tone to his voice.

"Said the man who left his mate waiting for three hours while he was in a business meeting." David joked back.

"That was unforeseen circumstances, and I made up for it."

"I bet you did. You vampires have some serious stamina."

Aaron let out a chuckle at his friend. "Good night old friend."

"Good night Aaron."

With that David went back inside to be with his guests. Aaron hadn't even thought about going out tomorrow night, but at the same time it would be Saturday. He did need to find a mate to satisfy his blood hunger. It was true he did only have a one night stand every six months or so when the need for real blood got too strong. The older the vampire the longer the vampire could go without real blood. They could just live off synth blood until their bodies reached the point where they required actual real blood. Aaron wasn't one for just going to a blood whorehouse where you pay a girl and bite her. No Aaron preferred to do it while mating, hence the one night stands. Every six months roughly his body would get cold and he would become pale. That was when he knew his body needed the blood in order to keep going so he would give in and go to a bar and find a vampire to play with. With this place being full of werewolves again tomorrow night Aaron didn't think it would hurt to go out for a little while and satisfy his blood need. With the decision made Aaron decided he would turn in for the night. So he made his way back towards the far side entrance. The entrance was the furthest away from any of the ballrooms and the wolves inside. David had made sure that his room was always at the opposite end of the mansion so he wouldn't have to deal with any hungry wolves while he stayed there. Once inside his room where he knew he would be safe, Aaron got undressed and climbed into bed to get some sleep.

Melissa was on her way home from work. It was nearing four in the morning and she was ready to get home to get some much needed sleep. It wasn't easy having to work the night shift every single night, but that was the life of a vampire. She had to work at night if she wanted to make money, after all she did have bills to pay. Humans and nonhumans worked together, but there were still a lot of people that didn't like to be working beside nonhumans. It was a long endless battle between the two and it wasn't about to end any time soon. As long as there was prejudice in the world the two species will fight. That was life and you just had to accept that or you would never get anywhere.

Melissa was a reasonably young vampire only one hundred years old. She had long brown hair, green eyes and a body you could bounce a quarter off of. She wore a black pencil skirt and a red button up blouse. She always wore stilettos for she was short barely five foot three. The stilettos were a signature of hers and she spent hundreds of dollars a month on new ones. She was making her way down the side alley; it was a short cut she liked to take. Tonight was different though, for the pair of golden eyes watching her didn't wait long to strike.

The call came in just after four thirty in the morning. Derek thought he was going to throw the phone against the wall. This was the second night in a row that he had barely any sleep. He had just laid down not even half an hour ago. Derek let out a groan and reached over to answer his phone.

"I swear someone better be dying." Derek growled into the phone.

"Nope someone's dead." Jack said

"Are you serious?"

Derek sat up in his bed. There was no way that they had to deal with another case. They were already working on a homicide.

"Afraid so. This time it was a vampire. A civilian called it in. she told the 9-1-1 dispatcher that she heard a woman screaming for help in the alley just off to the side of her apartment. Patrol checked it out and she died the same way as our vic has."

"We have two victims now? It hasn't even been two days yet."

"I know. We need to hurry up and catch this wolf before this turns into an all-out spree."

"Where?"

"I'm on my way there now. It's the side alley right next to 213 Rockcliff Ave."

"That's only five blocks away from the last vic."

"Yup. Think it means anything?"

"It might. I'll get dressed and head down there."

"See ya soon."

Derek let out a groan at the fact that yet another person was killed by this wolf. They had to work fast if they wanted to catch this one. It wasn't often in River Creek did they have a wolf on a killing spree and they rarely had multiple homicides. River Creek had homicides, not as many as a large city, but they had enough. This was the second person this wolf had killed and it hadn't even been forty-eight hours yet this wasn't a good sign. Derek got dressed and made sure he left a note for Spencer letting him know that he got called into work. Spencer had to work himself that night for it was Saturday. The bar would be packed and Derek was hoping he would be able to stop by and make sure he was doing alright. Once the note was written Derek grabbed his car keys and a jacket then headed out.

The crime scene wasn't that far away and in fifteen minutes Derek had arrived to find Jack talking to a patrol officer. Derek parked his car and got out. He made his way over to Jack who was just finishing up with the officer.

"What do we got Jack?" Derek asked

"We have a dead woman with the same cause of death. Patrol pulled up and found her in the side alley they saw the gashes and bite marks. They called us and JJ was so sweet she called me."

"Did you get to the lab yet?"

"Ya I was at the lab when I got the call. Mark is going to run a DNA analysis and see if he can tell what our wolf is."

They made their way over as they spoke. In the side alley you could see the yellow crime scene tape and the coroner was there observing the body. The coroner was a simple man. Russell Brown was their recent coroner; he was human as most of them tended to be. He weighed one hundred and ninety pounds and was only five foot six. He had brown eyes and pitch black hair and was only forty five. He was by no means attractive in anyway, but for his job that didn't really matter when you are around dead people all day.

"What do we got Russell?" Jack asked

"Well we need to move quickly this young woman is a vampire."

"She's not a wolf?" Derek asked surprised.

"Not from what I can tell. Her teeth are out and she has synth blood in her purse."

"Are the wounds the same as our last vic?" Derek asked

"They are from what I can tell. I'll get an impression of the bite mark on her neck, but from what I can see so far. She died the same way as the last one even down to the lack of blood on scene."

"Have the CSIs been here yet?" Jack asked

"Not yet, but if you boys wants pics of the vic you need to do it quick. I got to get her out of here before the sun comes up."

"I got a camera in the trunk of my car. I'll grab it and we can take our own pictures. Just make sure when you get her back at the morgue that you take more detailed pictures with the right camera." Jack said

"Will do." Russell said

Jack went over to his car to grab the digital camera that he leaves in his vehicle for situations like this. When it was a vampire that is killed most of the time they turn to ashes. Only when they died of other causes, like bleeding to death, does the body stay in tack. They had had a few cases over the years where a vampire had bled out and they needed to take photos of the crime scene. It was why they kept a kit in each of their vehicles, so they could work the crime scene without the CSI's. Jack got the kit and camera and headed back over to the alley. He started to take pictures of the victim so Russell could move her before the sun got too high in the sky. She didn't look very old, but with vampires they never did. The age you were when you got turned was how you looked until you died. Her I.D would be pointless it would just be a fake name and fake age. Jack even had a fake I.D, sure it was government issues, but it wasn't who he really was. Over the years he had been many different people; it was the life of a vampire. You changed your name and age over the years so people didn't ask you any questions. Over the years Jack had almost a hundred different names. That's just how it was as a vampire.

"Alright so we have Melissa Andrews. Lives at 1129 Glendale Avenue. According to this she is twenty-nine. So assuming she kept her age the same at the time she was turned then she is twenty-nine when she was bitten." Derek said as he held her driver's license

"Which doesn't help much, because we have no idea when that was." Jack said back as he was taking pictures.

"Not in the least. Russell when you get her back take a sample of her blood and send it over to Mark in the lab for a DNA break down." Derek said

"You think there's a DNA connection between the two victims?" Russell asked

"We don't know, but the DNA might give us something. If nothing else we might be able to get who she really is." Jack said

"Alright, but I have to get going if I want her in tack when I get there." Russell said

"I got enough pictures for us to start. When you get her to the morgue make sure you take a picture of everything." Jack said

"Yes I know."

"Also if you can try and get a mold for the bite marks. When we find this wolf we're gonna need all the evidence we can get." Derek said

"I'll see if there is a good enough bite mark for one." Russell said as he waved over some assistance to help him with the body. Once the body was cleared from the scene Jack and Derek started to look around for any evidence or clues. So far they had two victims that don't even seem to have anything in common. One was a vampire and the other was a wolf as far as they knew.

"Alright there is nothing but garbage in this alley. There has to be a connection between the two victims." Jack said

"I'll check out her home and see if there is something on her computer. Maybe she knew O'Conner."

"Let's think about this for a second. We need to figure out this wolf before he gets too far ahead of us. Vampires drink blood to stay alive. Why is this wolf drinking the blood? What purpose does a wolf have to drink blood?" Jack asked

"Bloodlust, but the timing isn't right and there's no sexual assault on either victim. Once a wolf in bloodlust gets satisfied the wolf turns back to normal. Wolves don't need blood to survive and I've never heard of a wolf that drinks blood for pleasure."

"The killer was in contact with O'Conner so maybe he was in contact with Andrews."

"Why don't you go home and get some sleep before the sun gets too high and you get stuck in the lab again. I'll go over to Andrews' home and check it out. I'll then go back to the lab and see if they found anything in the DNA profile. If I get something major I'll call you."

"Alright if I don't hear from you when the sun goes down I'll meet you back at the station."

"Okay I'll see you tonight."

Derek and Jack made their way over to their own cars and headed off into a different direction. In usual cases they would need to speak with the next of kin and notify them of the death. However, with a vampire it was a little more difficult. There was no guarantee that a parent was even still alive. They would need to speak with her friends if they wanted to find out anything about her. Derek was hoping that her computer would give him some place to start. All they had was her name and address and that wouldn't be getting them very far. They needed more so they had some where to start to figure out who this wolf is. Derek pulled up to the small house that belonged to their latest victim. The outside looked well taken care of. There was a garden, fresh cut grass, and stepping stones for a walkway. The house was a pale yellow color and was in good condition. Derek didn't know how old Andrews was, but based on the condition of her house it looked like she had been living here for a long time.

Derek got out of his car and headed over to the house. He didn't have her keys so he pulled out his lock pick from his back pocket and started to work the lock. After a few moments he heard the click sound. He opened the door and stepped in to one of the brightest vampire homes he had ever been in. The living room had the curtains open allowing the morning light to shine in. The room itself was painted a warm and welcoming blue. There were flowers and plants on the tables that were very much alive. As he made his way through the house it just continued with warm colors and plants. This was not your typical vampire house. Vampires can't have sunlight in their home for the obvious reasons, so for there to be living plants in the house never happens. Derek went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He didn't know why he did it, but ever since Spencer had in their last victim's house he just couldn't help it. Once the fridge was open he was glad that he did. There was blood, but there was also food and a healthy supply of it. Vampires don't eat and if they do it's only to save face. Most vampires like to keep what they are a secret for obvious reasons. The older the vampire the more experience he/she has at blending in. They have been able to adapt to different situations and have learned to control the urges. The younger the vampire the harder it is for the vamp to be able to control the desire for blood. Every vampire has their darker days from when they were first turned. Derek remembered Jack had mentioned a few things that he had done when he was first turned. He wasn't proud of them, but it was also the way of a vampire.

All vampires were human before they were turned. Some are able to maintain the morals of their former human self. Some vampires allow the darkness to take over completely and kill people on a whim. It was sad, but that was how he had a job after all. After he was done in the kitchen Derek made his way up the stairs to see if he could find a computer. He ended up finding a laptop in the bedroom beside the bed. Derek picked it up and started to go through it, he was relieved that it wasn't password protected like victim number one. Derek searched through her personal emails and found similar emails written to her from a Mr. X just like O'Conner had. So far he hadn't been able to find anything that connected the two of them. So his two victims didn't know each other it appeared. They both did get this killer's attention though, and both vics received an email stating that he knew what they were. Derek was hoping the DNA profile would come back soon so they knew just what the victims were. Something was obviously going on. A wolf with blood in his fridge and now a vamp with food in her fridge it makes no sense. A wolf doesn't need blood and a vamp doesn't need food it was just that simple. He was able to find out just what she did for a living. It turns out that she was a stripper at the only strip club in the city. So unless O'Conner had been to the club Derek seriously doubted they had ever crossed paths.

Derek looked through her dresser and the rest of the bedroom, but he didn't find anything of interest. He grabbed the laptop to bring with him and headed back to his car. Derek figured he might as well go over to the club and see if any of the girls there knew Melissa Andrews. If nothing else he might be able to speak with the owner and get some information that way. He got into his car and headed across town into the shadier part of River Creek. Derek had been to the club once before with the rest of the guys from work. It wasn't that he had anything against the strip club; it was just that he preferred to touch and not just look. It was why he had so many mates at one time. He had no problem with settling down he just had yet to find the right girl to settle down with. He pulled up to the front of the club and got out. It was early in the day so only the few day dancers and managers would be there getting ready for the day. Derek was glad that he would be here while it was closed. He didn't want to have to deal with drunk horny men. Derek tried the door and wasn't surprised to find it locked. He banged on the door a few times to get someone's attention. He called out police so they would know who it was. After a moment a man came to answer the door.

"Hello how can I help you officer?"

The man was wearing a black dress shirt and black dress pants. He was clearly human and around his neck was a mind blocker. Clearly this man was well prepared for the variety of customers coming through the door.

"May I come in? There's something I need to discuss with the manager."

The man moved away from the door to allow Derek to come inside. Once inside the man shut the door behind them.

"I'm the manager. My name is Chris. How can I help you?"

"I'm detective Morgan I'm here to speak to you about Melissa Andrews."

"Gypsy. Is she alright?"

"I'm sorry, but she was murdered last night."

"Murdered? Are you sure it's her?" Chris was genuinely surprised that Melissa was killed. Derek could see the hurt in his eyes and he could tell that Chris cared for Melissa.

"I'm sorry for your loss. I need your help I'm trying to figure out what happened to her. Did she work last night?"

"She always worked nights. She was different. The nights made her feel more comfortable with the crowd's variety."

"Different how?"

"You probably will discover this so I might as well tell you. Gypsy was a bird shifter. She worked at night, because of the other nonhumans that come in."

That surprised Derek. He thought Chris was going to tell him that she was a vampire. Now they have a victim that was a wolf but acted like a vampire and a bird shifter that was a vampire. None of this is making any sense, which just might be the very connection between the two.

"Did she have a boyfriend?"

"Gypsy absolutely not. That girl was gay as hell. She worked here because it was good money, but she had no interest in men. She didn't have a girlfriend; she liked to live her life as she wanted. She felt like having a girlfriend would mean she would have to answer to someone. She was a simple girl. She paid her bills, kept her house looking great, and she knew how to have a good time."

"How long did she work here?"

"She's been working here for five years. I knew her beforehand, we grew up in the same neighborhood."

"Did she have any enemies?"

"No more than your average stripper. The jealous girlfriend or wife, but nothing ever serious or violent. The women that come in here to yell at one of the dancers are just mad at their man and they take it out on the girls. Nine out of ten times they come back in here the next day to apologise."

"Did she work last night?"

"No she was going out. She hadn't had a Friday night off in months. She was looking forward to going out."

"Where did she go?"

"The Blue Note. That's where she always goes on her nights off."

"Can you think of anything at all that would make her a target?"

"Gypsy was a sweet girl, always has been. She lied about her age, but most shifters do. Her real age is, was, eighty-three. Her parents are dead, died when she was sixteen she raised herself. If she was hiding something, she never told me."

"Ok, once again I'm sorry for your loss. I'll make sure I inform you when we find who did this."

"Thank-you. I hope you find out what happened."

Derek gave a gentle small to him. "Have a good day sir."

Chris just gave a nod to that. Derek could tell that he was having a hard time keeping his emotions in check. Derek made his way outside and back to his car. At least talking to Chris gave him some answers. They now knew that her parents were dead, her real age, and where she worked. Though, it did leave more questions like why she felt and smelt like a vampire when she was a shifter. It appears that they now have a connection between the two victims. They both went to The Blue Note, the same bar that Spencer works in. If this killer was in fact killing cross breeds then Spencer could be in danger. Derek looked over to the digital clock on his cd player. It was still too early to call Spencer, he was up all night he needed the sleep. With the strength of his psychic abilities being in the bar always put his senses into overload. He needed the time during the day to get back into a normal routine. Some days it's been so bad that he had to spend the day in his room in the quiet and dark just to get his senses under control. It was why he had such a hard time being around people or in a relationship. Most people don't understand the seriousness of Spencer's senses, which always put a strain on the relationship.

Derek decided he would call the lab and see if they had anything new. He grabbed his cell phone and called Mark.

"Crime lab."

"Hey Mark its Derek. Have you got anything for me?"

"Not yet man. The DNA profile for victim one is still processing and I'm working on victim two now. It's going to be a few hours before I have anything for you guys."

"Alright. Jack is at home sleeping so give my cell a ring when you have something for me."

"Will do."

"Thanks"

Derek put his cell phone down and decided that there wasn't anything he could do in that moment. So he decided to go home and get some sleep. He had barely slept last night so a few hours would do him some good. When he got up Spencer might be awake and he could have him comb through the laptop and see if he can find anything helpful. With that thought in mind he took off in the direction of his home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Spencer woke up just after two in the afternoon. He didn't usually sleep that long, but last night had been draining from working in the bar. Friday and Saturday nights always took a toll on Spencer. The amount of people in the bar was hard for someone with his untrained psychic abilities. It was why he wanted to work on understanding and controlling them. It would certainly make being in crowds a lot easier. He always sleeps a lot come Saturday and Sunday, because of the toll working at the bar. The only way Spencer knew how to correct his mind was to sleep the time away. His senses always became overloaded to the point where Derek couldn't even come near him some days. It wasn't easy, but Derek had completely understood. The problem was the men Spencer dated never did understand and always hated it when they couldn't be with him, because of his senses. Spencer had to admit he was nervous and afraid for going to one of these mansion parties. Derek had said they would go early in the week so there wouldn't be as many wolves, but still it would be a lot on his senses. Spencer wasn't a fool he knew what goes on in those parties and even though he had never been to one. Spencer knew that it was going to be like one big orgy and that scared him. His senses could barely handle the weekend night shift in the bar; he had no idea how he was going to handle being in that mansion.

Spencer decided he should get up and grab some coffee. He could already feel a headache coming on from the lack of caffeine. Spencer got up out of bed and gave a stretch before he made his way out into the kitchen. He started a pot of coffee before he headed to the bathroom. After going to the washroom he brushed his teeth then headed back into his bedroom. He threw on an old pair of jeans that were faded from age; he also put on a t-shirt before heading back out into the kitchen. On his way into the kitchen he noticed a laptop sitting on the table. Spencer went over to it and immediately knew that it wasn't Derek's or his. Spencer figured it must be a victim's laptop based on the fact that beside it was a note Derek had left. Spencer knew that Derek was in his room he could sense him. Which meant that he had left and came back. The note stated that there was a new victim, so this laptop must belong to that person.

Spencer went into the kitchen to grab his coffee and then headed over to the couch with the laptop in his hands. He couldn't help his curiosity with the laptop. He knew Derek brought it back for a reason and now he just wanted to know what was on it. He went and sat down on the couch and put his coffee and laptop down on the coffee table. He opened the laptop and started to go through it. He got totally lost in the laptop that he didn't even notice Derek coming out of his bedroom two hours later.

"Hey pretty boy what you go there?" Derek said with a smirk on his face. He knew Spencer's curiosity would get the better of him.

"Coffee is on in the kitchen. Grab a cup and come here. You would not believe what I found."

Derek just smiled and made his way over into the kitchen to grab some coffee.

"That laptop belongs to our second victim. Melissa Andrews she was a stripper and also a bird shifter that smelt just like a vampire. She had her fangs out when she died and even some synth blood in her purse. I went to her home and it didn't look like a vampire's house. The curtains were open, the flowers were alive, she had a nice garden out front, and even food in the fridge."

Derek made his way over to the couch and sat down beside Spencer.

"And who said you could look through her laptop?"

"You did the second you brought it home and you know it."

"Well I was hoping you would consider looking through it. Now are you going to tell me what you found or not?"

"Okay Melissa is a bird shifter. There are pictures of her and her flock, photos of her when she was younger and standing in sunlight. She is completely a bird shifter by birth. Now here is where it gets interesting. Her parents died ten years ago from a tragic car accident. Before her parents' death she was a professional dancer, had been dancing her whole life. Within two years of her parents' death she's was completely destroyed. Drinking all day and night, doing drugs, no longer dancing professionally, but as a stripper. She just completely downward spiralled. Up until three years ago when she gets back onto the straight a narrow. She's no longer doing drugs, only going out occasionally and always showing up at work. She bought her hours three years ago as well and based on the photos she keeps it in good shape."

"Okay please tell me you found something more though. This isn't what has gotten you all excited right? Because if it is I really need to get you out more pretty boy." Derek said with a smile.

"Three years ago she started to do some research in gene experimentation. She contact and researched a company called Nanova. It's a company that has been around from what I can tell for roughly ten years. It a company that specializes in gene therapy and experimentation. After six months your victim decided to contact them and after a couple meetings she went in for gene experiment. Melissa is a bird shifter by birth, but she is also a vampire. She kept a log of everything that was going on with her during the transformation. She got vampire DNA injected into her own DNA strands and like all other crossbreds one has to win over the other. Her original DNA made it so she could eat and go in sunlight at certain times in the day. The vampire DNA made it so she had fangs, needed blood every now and then and made her fast. Six months ago Mr. X gets in contract with her and starts talking about how he knows what she is. Just like your first victim."

"So our first victim could have done the same thing."

"He could have, but I don't think he did. Wolves they hate vampires and with his pack I can't imagine he would through that away. Melissa made the change, because it would make her live longer just like a normal vampire and harder to kill. After what happened to her parents I think it's safe to speculate that she didn't want to end up like that. By making the change she could lower the risk of accidental death."

"This is wild. So we have a wolf that is killing half breeds. Mr. X might work for this Nanova company that could be how he keeps finding them."

"There is also another option. I did some research and there is a support group for crossbreds. It's not in River Creek, it's in Washington which is only an hour drive from here. Melissa went to a few meetings, I can't say if Kirk did, but it might be worth checking out."

"This is awesome Spencer we now have a place to start. We can check out the company and the support meeting. You need to be careful though, the last place these victims were seen was at the Blue Note. Melissa was there last night."

"I know I recognized her from the photos. She came in alone and she was approached by a few girls that were there. A few men tried to hit on her, but she shot them down."

"I went to her work and spoke to her long-time friend. Melissa was gay."

"Which means Mr. X can't be an ex of hers."

"Not likely, besides our first vic wasn't gay. The Blue Note seems to be this guy's place to get his victims. You need to be careful. If this wolf finds out that you're a crossbred he could go after you."

"No one knows that I am a Dhampire. Jack couldn't even figure it out he just thought I had a strong shield. No one has ever been able to tell I highly doubt some stranger will be able to."

"That doesn't change the fact that this wolf has obviously been around crossbreds. He might be able to tell by other ways we don't know yet. All I'm saying is for you to be careful."

"I will be don't worry about me."

"I always worry about you and you know it."

Derek was interrupted by his cell phone going off. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

"Morgan"

"Morgan I have your DNA reports back."

"Mark man what do you got for me?"

"So victim number one has werewolf DNA and vampire DNA. Victim number two have Shifter DNA and vampire DNA. I broke the DNA strands down and both DNA have completely meshed together to create one DNA strand. I can tell you that both victims were not born this way. Victim one appears to have been bitten by a vampire who was very young. My best guess is that the blood was mixed during the fight. Victim number two was clinically made. When a crossbred is naturally made their DNA strands are simple and normal just like everyone else. When you clinically make a crossbred the DNA strands are complex almost as if both halves are fighting for control."

"Do you know anything about the process of DNA crossing?"

"Not too much. I can tell you that to change naturally like victim number one can be a dangerous process. He wouldn't have even realised what was happening until it was too late. From his DNA strand the vampire half took control. He would have thrown up after eating, got sunburnt when he was outside during the day, basically normal things that happen when someone is turned. The wolf DNA in him wasn't stronger then the vampire's DNA. If it had been he might have not known that anything was different. As for victim number two she would have been different. Clinically combining two different DNA strands you can do it so that both halves live in harmony together. She would have still been able to eat and go out in sunlight as long as it wasn't an extremely hot day. She would have needed blood my guess would be at least once a week to satisfy the vampire in her. During the time it took for both DNA to live in harmony she would have been sick and tired, she would have been moody and sensitive to sunlight. However, once the transition time frame is complete she would have been back to normal."

"Why would someone want to go through a clinical transition? What benefits would our second vic have to do it?"

"Well there could be a number of different reasons. She would have gotten sick less, she wouldn't age; any genetic illness from her flock could have been eliminated from the vampire DNA. Vampires are harder to kill then a shifter. Really the pros could be endless based on the person who is going through it."

"Alright have you ever heard of a company called Nanova? They specialize in gene experimentation."

"I've never heard of it, but I can see what we have on them if you want."

"That would be great if you can. Jack and I are going to go to Washington to a support group for crossbreds. Our wolf might have that as his hunting grounds."

"Alright I'll see what we can dig up on this company and call you when I get something."

"Thanks Matt."

"It's what I do."

Derek hung up his cell phone and then dialed Jack's number. After four rings he answered.

"Fenway"

"Hey buddy time to go to work."

"Don't tell me there's another dead person."

"No, but we got some leads and more info. You wanna come over to my place and we can go over everything?"

"Ya the sun isn't high in the sky. I'll be there in thirty."

"Thank you muffin." Derek said with a smirk

Jack just gave a groan and hung up. Derek looked over and saw that it was five thirty already. He hated that Spencer had to go to work tonight. It was a Saturday night and the bar would be packed. There would be wolves there in heat from the nearing moon cycle and it was always insane there. Derek hated that Spencer had to work nights especially on the weekend. He almost always came home with some bumps and bruises from the fights. At one point the Blue Note was a high end bar for nonhumans, but ever since the new owner took over the place had gone downhill.

"What did the lab say?"

"Basically what you already knew. I'll go into more detail when Jack gets here."

"Alright well I should get ready for work. I have to be there for seven."

"I wish you weren't going in there tonight. You know how crazy it's going to be with the moon cycle coming."

"I know and I'll do everything I can to be safe, but I don't have a choice. I can't call in sick there's no one to cover. I'll be careful."

"I want you to bring a pocket knife with you. I know you don't like weapons, but just bring one and keep it in your pocket. At least until we catch this wolf please Spencer."

"Fine, but I hate weapons. I'll do it just for you. Don't worry about me I'll be fine. The Blue Note is the only bar that caters to just nonhumans it only makes sense that both victims were seen in there."

"I know, but still you can never be too careful. I hate you working there."

"And I hate working there, but I have no choice right now. So I'm going to shower and get ready."

"Have you eaten anything today?"

"No." Spencer answered shyly. It wasn't a secret that Spencer hardly ever ate; especially on the weekends. It had a lot to be with his senses from his vampire DNA. When he was around a crowd and his senses became overloaded like they did from working in the bar. Spencer didn't tend to eat. His mind was always overloaded and food was the last thing on his mind.

"You go shower and I will make us some food."

"Der.."

"This is not up for discussion. You need to eat I know it's hard, because your brain is screaming at you, but you need to eat. So go shower and get ready while I cook us dinner."

Spencer just gave a nod and a small smile as he headed off into his bedroom to get some clothes for work. Once he had clean clothes he made his way into the bathroom to take a shower. Derek grabbed the coffee mugs off the coffee table and headed into the kitchen to work on some dinner. It wasn't a rare occasion when Spencer didn't eat all day. There had been a time when Spencer was living on his own or with a boyfriend when he didn't eat for a few days. It was just how it was with his senses and having to be around crowds. Since Spencer had been living with him, though he had managed to get Spencer to gain thirty pounds. Derek was thrilled when Spencer had asked if he could crash at his place for a little while after his last relationship. Derek had known that Spencer was being abused by his last boyfriend and when he turned into a stalker it was a no brainer for Derek. At the time Derek only had a one bedroom and Spencer slept on the couch. After a month and Spencer was looking for his own place Derek had decided that it was a good time for them to live together. At first Spencer wasn't too happy about the idea. He felt that Derek wanted to take care of him and protect him. Spencer had grown up on his own and wasn't used to people helping him. Derek had simply told him that they were family and he would love the company. Ever since they had been living together and that was roughly six months ago now. Derek started to cook up some dinner while he waited for Jack to come by.

Forty-five minutes later Derek and Spencer were sitting on the couch having dinner when Jack waked into the apartment.

"Hey what's for dinner?"

"There's synth blood in the fridge if you want it. I highly doubt you want spaghetti." Derek said.

"I would, but I have a strictly eat once every six months rule." Jack said with a smile on his face. He went to the fridge and grabbed a package of synth blood. He poured some into a mug and put it in the microwave for a minute. Once it was warm he went into the living room and sat down in the chair.

"So what do we got boys?"

"So victim number two, Melissa Andrews was a bird shifter that worked at a strip club." Derek said

"Bird shifter? We both felt that she was a vampire."

"That is where this gets interesting. So Spencer went through her laptop and found out that her parents were killed in a car accident ten years ago. For two years she hit rock bottom, drugs, drinking, stripping the usual. Three years ago she gets her life back on track, but still stripping let's face it, its good money. Three years ago she started to research a company called Nanova. It specializes in gene therapy and experimentation."

"I've heard of it. I didn't know they did gene experimentation. Nanova has been around for over fifty years. It's been owned by the same owner who keeps changing his name as the years go by. He's a vampire named Damien Walker. He's nine hundred years old and very wise. He has a strong psychic shield and a shady past. He's been doing Nanova for fifty years now, but he was doing some questionable lab work before he opened Nanova."

"Questionable how?" Spencer asked

"Damien for some reason is obsessed with crossbreeding. He used to have crossbreds in a rundown factory to do some testing. He would take their DNA and analyse it and keep it on file. He was looking for something, but he never told anyone what it was. There were always rumors of course. Some say that his parents were killed by crossbreds. Some believe he wasn't a crossbred until he was bitten by a vamp. Like I said it's a lot of here say."

"Well now he has gotten into DNA experimentation. Victim number one Mark says he was a wolf and had got bitten by a young vamp. Their bloods mixed and he was changed having the vampire DNA being the stronger of the two. Victim number two though, she's a different story. She went to Nanova and did some kind of experiment and had vampire DNA mixed into her natural DNA. Mark explained that most of the times a vampire DNA will be the dominate DNA in the pair. He said that Kirk's DNA strand was complex and messy. That's how he could tell that he was turned by a vampire. Melissa's DNA strand though, is perfect. Whoever it was had completely mixed the two DNA strands together to form one natural DNA strand. It's why she can eat without getting sick and go in sunlight."

"It also means that she won't get sick as often and it's harder to die from normal accidents." Spencer said

"Alright I get that being a vampire does have its perks. What I don't understand is why would a shifter want to become a vampire? She would already have a longer life than a human. What would she get out of being a vampire?" Jack asked

"I don't know Mark said that the vampire DNA could make it possible for any genetic diseases to be eliminated. We can have Mark run her DNA and see if there is anything for diseases that she wanted to avoid. The thing is we might never know why she wanted the vampire DNA. She was also last seen at the Blue Note last night."

"So we have two connections with the victims now. Both are crossbreds and both went to the Blue Note before they died. You working tonight pup?"

"I am and Derek already gave me a lecture."

"He's also going to be carrying a pocket knife until we catch this wolf."

"Good. There's no guarantee that the wolf can't smell crossbreds. He's finding these people somehow."

"Spencer found on Melissa's laptop some information about a support group for crossbreds. It's in Washington, but that might be how this wolf knew what they were. He might go to the meetings himself."

"Did victim one go?"

"We don't know, but I think you and I need to head up there and ask some questions. Maybe the one running the meetings will have some more information for us."

"Sounds good to me. When you work tonight pup?"

"I actually have to leave. I work at seven and before you say anything I will call if something happens."

"Good and if I'm not here call when you get home please."

"I will. Don't worry Der I'll be safe. Go do your job and I will do mine. I got to get my stuff and go before I'm late."

"Alright. Looks like it's just you and me Jack heading down to Washington."

"Road trip. Let's go then."

"I'm driving."

"You always drive." Jack mumbled.

Derek just gave him a smile and got up to grab his coat and his service weapon. The three men headed out of the apartment. Jack and Derek went over to Derek's car so they could drive to Washington, DC. Spencer started to walk down the street to head over to the Blue Note for yet another Saturday night shift.

Aaron was on his way down to the Blue Note. It was just after ten o'clock and he wasn't going to go out, but after listening to the sex going on downstairs he couldn't take it anymore. He did need to feed shortly, but if it didn't happen tonight then it wouldn't matter. Within a week he would have mated and everything would go back to normal. David kept talking to him all day about the Blue Note and how great of a bar it was. Apparently he used to go there all the time back in the day etc etc. It had been a while since Aaron had been out to a nonhuman bar so he was looking forward to it. As long as the wolves kept their hands to themselves then everything would be okay tonight. Aaron parked on the street outside of the bar and headed in. It was only just past ten o'clock and the place was already packed.

Aaron took in the crowd and noticed that there was a healthy variety of wolves, shifters and vampires. Aaron had stopped being worried about his safety a long time ago. He was not only twelve hundred years old, but he was powerful. After all you didn't get to be that age without knowing how to use all of your strength. Aaron went and took a seat in the corner, this way he could be alone and he could also see the whole bar and everyone in it. Aaron took notice of only one bartender and he was running around everywhere trying to get everyone's orders. He was a thin man, young, light brown hair that was crazy looking with a waviness to it. Aaron tried to get a read on him, but found himself not being able to. This got Aaron's curiosity; he was always able to read people and know exactly what they were, but with his man he was having a hard time. Aaron watched as a group of vampires started to get a little too touchy with him. One kept grabbing his ass and the young man kept moving away from him. Aaron didn't know why but watching this angered him. This young man was clearly not comfortable being in the bar and he worked here. He clearly didn't like being touched by strangers which made Aaron think he wasn't a wolf. He highly doubted that the owner of this bar would let a human work here. That was another thing. David said this bar was a high end bar, but clearly this was a low end bar. The crowd was rough and cheap looking. The bar looked rundown and forgotten by the owner. Clearly David had not been here in a while.

The young man took a look around the room once he was finished with the vampires and noticed Aaron was here. He made his way over to him and Aaron did his best to get a read on this man. It was different for Aaron it was like this man had a wall around his mind, but there were no detonators on him. When the young man was in front of him it was only then that Aaron could tell he was a wolf, a very young pup at that. This surprised Aaron, because over the years he had learned that the younger the wolf the most sexual they are. Yet here was a wolf who couldn't be even thirty and he hated being touched.

"Hey what can I get for you?"

"Hello there. What's your name?"

"It's Spencer. If you are looking for blood I would suggest you go someplace else, unless you like cold blood."

"How do you know I drink blood?" Aaron couldn't help but being surprised. Most people didn't know what he was. Wolves never sensed him, and shifters were oblivious to him. Yet this young pup knew he was a vampire, unless he was just taking a guess.

"I know a vampire when I see one."

"That's a good trait to have for a young pup. I don't like cold blood so I'll go for a scotch on the rocks please."

"Wow a vampire with manners. You're in the wrong bar." Spencer said as he went to go and get Aaron his drink.

Aaron couldn't help but smile, after all Spencer had a very good point. Still he did have Aaron's interest. He would never do anything with the young pup he was a wolf and Aaron would never be with another wolf. Still he was able to tell he was a vampire, though he did work in a nonhuman bar so that could be why. Yet it was troubling him that he couldn't get a read on this pup. One this young should be easy to get into his mind, yet for Aaron it was like trying get into the mind of a very old vampire. Everyone else in the bar Aaron could make them do what he wanted. There was something about this pup that was getting Aaron's attention. Spencer came back with the drink in his hand and set it down on the table.

"That's eight fifty please."

Aaron took out a twenty and handed it to Spencer. "Keep the change."

Spencer couldn't help the look of surprise on his face.

"You are definitely in the wrong bar."

Spencer smiled and walked away to tend to other customers. Aaron was more than happy to sit back and watch. This was starting to become an interesting night. Aaron liked puzzles and this young pup was definitely a puzzle. He should be able to make the pup dance and sing if he wanted to and yet he couldn't even get into his mind. Throughout the night Aaron watched as Spencer went and took care of customers. Aaron watched as some of his customers got to hands on. It didn't matter it was a vampire or a wolf these customers were all over Spencer. Aaron knew that he was a wolf and yet he didn't seem to have any of the usual traits that a wolf had. He didn't take care in the customers, he didn't like being hit on and touched, and he had a psychic shield that even he couldn't get around. Aaron wasn't going to stay all night, but he was so mesmerized by this pup he couldn't leave. It was closing time and there was only just one group of vampires that had been hassling the pup all night and himself. Aaron hadn't had very much to drink only five; nowhere near enough to get him drunk. The group of vampires though was a whole different story. They were all drunk and belligerent and it seemed like something was going to happen. The security guards were a joke all night they had just been hitting on the girls in the bar. They completely ignored the customers and the hardship that Spencer was going through. Finally they left the bar, but Aaron could still feel them out front of the bar.

Aaron watched as Spencer went about his way to clean up the bar and get things ready for closing. He turned the open sign off that was hanging on the door. Aaron decided he would move and sit down at the bar so he could talk to the pup. He was curious about him and he wanted to try and get a read on him.

"Can I get you another one?"

"I'm good pup. My old friend told me that this bar was a high class bar. Obviously he hasn't been here in a long time."

"Or your friend has a funny sense of humor."

"He does, but he is very much the high class society so dive bars are not his thing."

"Yet he is not here tonight with you."

"He's hosting a party. It is Saturday and the full moon cycle is around the corner."

"So your friend is a wolf."

"An old wolf yes. So what happened to this place?"

"This place used to be owned by someone else. The previous owner died and the current owner took over. Ever since the new owner took over this place has gone downhill. I've only been working here for six months so I can't tell you what it used to be like. Now it's just a rough nonhuman bar."

"Your security is a joke. All they do is hit on girls all night long. They should have stepped in with those vamps."

"Well it's not my place to tell them how to do their job. All I can do is mine."

"You're telling me that you couldn't have needed their help tonight."

"I'm not saying that. There are plenty of times on the weekends that I can use their help. There are fights all the time in here and I usually end up hurt, but I gave up trying to get them to help out a long time ago."

"Doesn't the owner do something?"

"The owner doesn't care as long as there is money coming in."

"So what is a submissive pup like you doing working in a bar like this?"

"It's a job."

"You can't find a better one?"

"Jobs are hard to come by."

"I suppose. I'm not from here I live in New York. I'm just taking care of some business down here."

This whole time Aaron was trying to get inside Spencer's mind only he couldn't. Aaron didn't understand this it made no sense. He should be able to get inside this pups mind and yet he couldn't. Aaron was beyond frustrated and even to make it worse the group of vamps were still outside and appeared to be waiting for this pup.

"If you don't mind I need to close up."

"That's fine, but if it's all the same to you I think I'll wait till you are done. That group of vampires are waiting outside for you."

"They're out front I know. I can go out the back door though and they won't notice. It's not the first time."

"There is still the chance that they might come after you. You are a wolf, but you don't look like you can take on eight vampires on your own pup."

"And a vampire like yourself can?"

"I'm very good at protecting myself."

"I'll be fine on my own."

"No offense pup, but I'm not leaving you alone. So why don't you get your tasks done and then we can go."

Spencer let out a huff. He knew that there was no way he could argue that he couldn't defend himself against eight vamps. He had a feeling that tonight something was going to happen and he really didn't want to get beat up. Spencer decided to just get his paperwork done so he could get out of here and go home. At least this vampire doesn't seem to be rude and drunk. Though he had no idea who he is or what his name was even. When Spencer thought about it though, he really didn't care who he was. It wasn't like he would be seeing this man again after tonight so why not just walk out with him and then go home. After fifteen minutes Spencer had everything all finished and he was able to get going home. He could still sense the vampires out front so they clearly wanted something from him to wait around this long.

"I'm all set."

"Good let's head out the back and get you home safe." Aaron said with a smile as he stood up off the bar stool. Spencer grabbed his jacket and put it on as he made his way around the bar top.

"The backdoor is this way." Spencer said as he headed towards the back of the bar. Aaron came up beside him and placed a hand on the small of Spencer's back. Spencer stopped in his tracks and look over at Aaron after he moved away.

"What are you doing?"

"Walking you out."

"I don't like being touched."

Now that confused Aaron. "You're a werewolf."

"What does that have anything to do with it?"

"Your kind sleeps around with multiple mates and are exhibitionists."

"So what you are saying is that werewolves are whores." Spencer was starting to get pissed at this vampire.

"In a round a bout way, yes."

"You know for someone who sounds so intelligent you really are an idiot. You've met some bad wolves and now you just put the whole race in that category. You're a vampire how many people have you killed in your need for blood? How many murders are there out there that are vampires? You want to call my race whores, because we mate on the full moon. Why don't you try and look in the mirror at your own race. For the record not all wolves enjoy sleeping with multiple mates. Some of us have to mate with a stranger so we don't go into bloodlust and kill people. I can take care of myself so why don't you go out the front door. The last thing I need tonight is a judgemental vampire thinking he's human."

Aaron was surprised that someone as submissive as Spencer had actually stood up for himself like that. It was true that Aaron did have a bad experience with a wolf and that was why he swore off them. He had placed all of the wolf population into the same box after that and even though he knew better he couldn't help it. Seeing this pup tonight though, had thrown him threw a loop and he really didn't know how to act around him.

"Spencer I'm sorry. I've had some bad experiences with wolves, one in particular. You are right I have no right to judge you or your race. You could certainly put judgements against mine. It just shocked me that you don't like being touched. I have never met a wolf in all the years I have been alive that was like that. I truly am sorry. All I want to do is make sure you get out of here alright."

Spencer didn't say anything he just started to walk towards the backdoor and Aaron took it that he was alright for now. Aaron followed, but made sure he wasn't too close to the young wolf. Once they were outside and around the corner from the bar Spencer turned back to Aaron.

"Thanks I'm going to go home. Have a good night."

"Where is your car?"

"I don't have one."

"So you are walking at this hour?"

"Yes I walk. I do it every night."

"Let me give you a ride so I know you get home safe please."

"I don't know you or even your name; so I'm not getting into a car with you; and I am most certainly not letting you know where I live. So thank you and have a good night."

"My name is Aaron, Aaron Hotchner for what it's worth."

"Jack's friend?" Spencer couldn't help but ask.

"Jack who?"

"Fenway he's a detective, an eight hundred year old vampire. You're staying with David Rossi the novelist."

"I am he's an old friend of mine. I know Jack for many years now. How do you know him?"

"He's my pack mate's partner. I've known him for years."

"Well it's a small world after all. Why isn't your pack mate here while you are working?"

"He's working a case and I don't need him to keep me safe. He does come by on most weekends though, he hates the security."

"I don't suppose this means that you'll let me drive you home now."

"No. People don't know where I live and I like to keep it that way. I guess I'll see you around."

"I'm sure I'll see you again pup. Please get home safe."

"I always do. Have a good night."

Spencer gave a small smile and turned to walk away. Aaron stood there for a few minutes and watched Spencer until he turned around a corner. He headed back to his car and decided to head back to the mansion. It had been a little while since he had heard from Jack. Aaron would have to make an effort to see him before he had to head back to New York. Aaron started his car and took off for the mansion to call it a night.


End file.
